The Newcomers
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: New People are coming to Duel Academy! It will be H-E- double toothipicks! Some one has a cousin.... ooooohh.... My version of season 3, i guess... Rated T for language yet to come. I know... lame title...
1. Boredom

**Disclaimer: I, Vampiric Dragonrider, Do not own GX or its characters, or anything else you might see. I only own my OCs, and if you use them without me knowing, I will hunt you down and give you lice, itchy icthy head-lice.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Echo," Said the teal haired, green eyed Jesse to the young girl with short black hair and grayish-black eyes that was complemented with pale skin. Echo was standing in for Adrian Gecko, while another guy, Ignatius "Iggy" Fulton, stood in for Axel. There was supposed to be a girl from Dolphin Academy, which was on Dolphin Island, California, USA, but Echo hadn't seen her yet. She could only guess that she locked herself up in the room that no one answered or opened.

"Hey, Jesse. What's up?" Echo replied. They were heading into the sun on a ship, and Echo and Jesse were enjoying the last minutes of daylight by watching the sunset. It really was beautiful, tinting the nearby clouds pink and ice cream orange.

"I'm so bored. There is absolutely nothing to do on this ship, since they prhibited dueling on board!"

"Amen to that." Echo was wearing her favorite outfit, with a medium black skirt that fluffed out when she spun, black gloves, and a noon-sky blue top. The top had short sleeves that flared out, and had the signature, upside-down pentagon of the Duel Academy uniforms, but inside of it were curves pointing down all the way to the end, and three going the opposite direction at the bottom. The whole curves thing represented her name, Echo.

"Since we can't duel, d'you think we could see each other's deck?" Jesse asked, looking straight at Echo, making her blush. He was wearing a purplish-white shirt with a blue vest -- his favorite outfit, he said.

"Don't see why not. Here. Be careful with it! it's the only one I've got," Echo said to him.

"Ditto," Jesse replied, handing his over in turn.

------

The girl lied on her bed in sorrow. She had left everything she knew for dueling: Her sister, her brother, her pet cat... Her brother cared for them all, as he was the oldest and she had no parents to account for. Since he had graduated college, he was the only thing keeping her sister and her out of the Orphanage. She shivered as she remembered her parents' death.

_A simple tuck in at night was the most exciting thing that had happened to her that day. The little girl sighed happily, hugging Shadowpelt, her black cat, close to her. This was the mysterious girl's little sister. _

_Just as she was drifting off, she heard a window break. Shadowpelt leaped off her bed and scurried out the semi-closed door. The little girl suck out of her room, scared of what she might find. She met up with her siblings, who all then went to their parents' room, for that was where they heard the glass break. _

_The girl's sister, her elder by four years, peeked through the door of their parents' room. They all heard a gunshots as her sister quickly pulled her head in, motioning for her brother to pull out his cell phone. He whipped it out and dialed 911. They all hurried outside as they heard the assumed person start to ransack the bedroom. They knew he had a gun, and probably a knife too. The sister right then and there, unbeknownst to her siblings, swore vengence on her dead parents..._

_------_

Echo sighed The Academy had come into sight a few minutes ago, but since the sun had set, they had stopped for the night. They would reach the island tomorrow and around 10:00 AM, if they set sail at sun-up. Now all she could do was stare at the dot in the distance in want. The stars shone unlike anything she's ever seen, living near the city and all. Echo couldn't stop looking at them either, and ended up sitting in a beach chair so that her neck wouldn't hurt so much.

She heard a noise and sat up. A girl stumbled out of the doorway to the bedrooms down below. She had long, lavenderish hair that hung down to the middle of her back and silver eyes. The eyes weren't even gray, or cold blue, but Silver with icey blue flecks. She spotted Echo and turned right around, only to trip and fall into the arms of Jim "Crocodile" Cook.

"Careful there, sheila!" He said, smiling good-naturedly. Shirley, his crocodile, was fast asleep in his room.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" the girl said, blushing a very nice scarlett.

"No harm done," Jim confirmed. "Now, would you mind telling me your name? You haven't shown your face to the daylight, now!"

"Oh! My name is Selena!" the girl said, taking a step back from Jim as to be comfortable. She's a little boy-shy, Echo could see now. "Selena Orestes! As for why you haven't seen me, I've had terrible jet-lag and I've been sleeping through the entire DAY! What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but for future reference, its Jim." Jim smiled again, and Selena gave a shy smile back. Then, she turned toward Echo.

"Now that I'm on a roll, what is your name?"

"Echo." Echo gave a friendly smile. "What brings you out here at night?"

"Oh, I've always loved the night more than the day. Bad habit, 'm'afraid."

"That's perfectly alright."

"Do you have any siblings at the school, Echo?"

"No, but i DO have a cousin! You'll see him tomorrow. He's kind of hard to miss, really," Echo replied to the girl, winking. "I'll give you a hint: His name starts with a 'C.'"

------

_Vampiric Dragonrider: Thank you for reading and please review! It will get more exciting, I promise... And by the way? I'm going to call my self "Vamp" to save me the sake of writing Vampiric Dragonrider the whole time._

_Echo: You're so lazy._

_Vamp: Shut up, Echo, or I'll kill you off in the next chapter..._


	2. A Strange Entrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or its characters or anything else I happen to use. I only own my OCs, and if you use one of my OCs without my permission, then I will hunt you down and bleed on you like Sweeny Todd.**

_Selena: That's a little harsh, Vamp…_

_Echo: Yeah, C'mon. Be nicer to the people!_

**Chapter 2**

Chancellor Sheppard had gathered all the students together in a large room. Some of the students, including Jaden Yuki, were grumbling about getting up at 10:00 on a weekend day. In fact, Jaden Yuki was almost asleep, and he had only woken up a few minutes ago by a frantic Syrus Truesdale.

"Well, my pupils," Began Chancellor Sheppard. All the students immediately straightened up. When The Chancellor himself started talking to the kids, it was an important matter indeed. "There are going to be five new students joining us today. They will all be placed with the third years. I will now introduce them…" Chancellor Sheppard gave a slight cough. "Ignatius Fulton!"

A boy with dark red hair and eyes as deep as the ocean surrounding the island walked out of the doorway and onto the stage. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was wearing a short, red coat that was the same color as his hair.

"Jesse Anderson!" The Chancellor continued. A boy with teal hair and greenish eyes ran onto the field waving and smiling.

"Sweet!" Jaden said. "I gotta duel some of these guys! They've got to be awesome!"

"Don't get your jacket in a strangle-hold, Jaden!" Chazz snapped from behind Jaden. "Jesse Anderson has the Crystal Beasts cards! Those are the ones that Pegasus put a tiny piece of jewel into each card, but Pegasus wouldn't sell them off. I know, I've tried."

"That's sweet! That makes me wanna duel him even more!" Chazz sighed and pinched his nose in frustration.

The Chancellor kept on going. "Jim Cook!" A tall boy with a crocodile on his back and a large cowboy-style hat came out next and waved also.

"Selena Orestes! She comes from America, so give her a warm welcome!" the Chancellor said joyously. However, no girl came out.

------

Meanwhile, behind the door…

"Noooo!!!" Selena whined. "I don't wanna go out there! There's a_ lot _of people!"

"Come _on_, Selena!" Echo said, trying to push the obstinate Selena out the door, to no prevail. "You _have_ to! They're all nice, don't worry! And besides, you're pretty. All the guys will ogle at you!"

"But I don't want them to ogle! That'll make it even worse!"

"SELENA! I don't care if you don't want to go out there, you are _going_!" And with a final push, Selena finally made it out the door.

She stumbled out the door. She looked at the crowd, then back at the door, then back at the crown again. The first time she looked, everyone was _staring_ at her. The second time, about 7 out of eight of the guys were staring with little hearts in their eyes. She finally gave in and went and stood next to Jim.

"And finally…" the Chancellor paused, letting the silence hang as he stared at the paper in front of him. "Echo Princeton."

The silence was as heavy as a 10,000 ton block of gold right then. The people were shocked. Princeton? Another one? When they could hardly bear the first one?

Echo Princeton walked out onto the stage. Despite the silence, she waved merrily and stood next to Selena.

"Why are they stunned like that?" Selena asked in a hushed voice. Echo didn't answer as she scanned the crowd. She didn't need to look far…

"Echo?" Chazz finally said, standing up and breaking the silence like a baseball against a giant stained-glass window: A giant, colourful shatter.

"Ah, there you are, Chazz-y!" Echo stated in delight. You could see the similarities between the two Princetons, but they really were nothing alike. She ran up to Chazz as he stepped into the isle. Echo threw her arms around his neck in a great big hug.

"What are you doing here, Echo?" Chazz asked. Echo pulled away and looked at him.

"Why, I came as a transfer of course! I missed you, Chazz-y! Ever since my wicked ol' parents made me move away 11 years ago, I've missed you!"

Meanwhile, the crowd looked on in confuzzlement. In what way were they related? Did Chazz really have a girlfriend at age 6? Even Jaden was a loss at words. He thought everyone hated Chazz!

It was Alexis who asked the unspoken question. Jealousy? Nope, it's just her raising her nosy side to the surface. "Who is she, Chazz?"

"Oh, um…" Chazz started, insure of where to start. Echo answered for him.

"I'm his cousin, silly! We used to live in the same neighbourhood, but my parents moved when we were both 6 and I was forced to go with them because of the law. It's as simple as that, and no more, so lower your big nose and keep it out of people's business, young Miss Rhodes! That's right, I know your name!" Echo added, directed at the dirty blonde Obelisk girl who's mouth hung open. "When Chazz-y here falls head over heels in love with a girl, I know about it!"

Chazz right then and there blushed as red as a turnip, and Selena, summoning the courage needed, went up and pulled Echo back to the stage so that the Chancellor could complete his speech.

"And please also help me welcome the new Alchemy teacher, Proffessor Alos!" Chancellor Sheppard said as a tall, spindly man with dark, emerald green hair and awesome green eyes stepped onto the stage and stood behind the new students. "It's about time we replaced Professor Banner." And much like Banner himself, Alos had huge spikes for bangs, but only this time, the ponytail was much, much shorter.

As the students started to leave, the new professor requested that one new student and one old student duel. The Chancellor agreed, and the duel will take place in one hour…

------

_Vamp: I think that's enough for today._

_Echo: But why? You didn't give me enough time with Chazz-y!_

_Chazz: Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing…_

_Echo: And that's why I love you._

_Selena: What?_

_Echo: Exactly._


	3. SuperGirl

**Disclaimer: I, Vamp-y, do not own YGO GX or its characters. Only the OCs and my plot belong to me, and if you use either of them without my consent, I will hunt you down, file a restraining order, stand next to you, and have you put in jail for a few years. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

_Selena: Vamp-y?_

_Chazz: OK, now you're just getting ridiculous with the threats. You're no where NEAR evil! Not to mention that you're trying to be funny and failing miserably. _

_Vamp: That's cuz im NOT evil! I'm a thirteen-year-old girl sitting at a computer making you guyz say this stuff and spelling wordz wrong on purpose._

_Echo: …Weird-o._

_Vamp: Thank you!_

_------_

So this was how the Duel was going to be set up. The top five students from the Academy and the five transfers were put into a random generator thing-y, and names were chosen. Guess who? Selena and Jaden.

All the kids and teachers were gathered around the official duelling field. Even Chazz was there, though against his will and only dragged there by Alexis. His price was that he got to sit next to her. Echo sat on his other side, annoyed with his "Surface-crush," as she called it. She believed it wasn't true love, and she knows Chazz best, you know.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Teachers and students, let the Duel begin!" the Chancellor said himself. The stadium roared to life. Jaden waved and grinned to the crowed while Selena merely blushed and smiled shyly.

"OK, Selie," Jaden said, "ladies first!"

Selena blushed at being called Selie, but she actually like the nickname. "My draw!" She shouted. She looked at her hand. _Perfect,_ she thought. "I summon Giant Red Sea snake (1800/800) in attack position and I set three facedown cards!"

"My draw!" Jaden shouted back. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode!" _Crap,_ Selena thought. _What do I do now?_ "I set one facedown and end my turn!" Jaden continued.

_C'mon, deck,_ Selena thought hopefully. _Show me your magic!_ She drew a card. "I sacrifice my Giant Red Sea Snake and summon Cyber Tech Alligator in attack mode! Next I equip my Alligator with Malevolent Nuzzler, using one of my facedowns, raising his attack points to 3200! Finally, I equip Fairy Meteor Crush and attack your Clayman!" The hyped-up alligator leaped forward and slashed Clayman to bits, lowering Jaden's LP from 4000 to 2800. "Good job, Alligator," She whispered to it. It turned its head and nodded. "I end my turn," She announced to Jaden.

"Nice move!" Jaden complimented, making Selena blush once again. "I draw!" He said, looking at the card he whipped out of his disk. "I use polymerization and fuse together Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Clayman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" _Crud! He had another Clayman?_ "And when Rampart Blaster is in Defence mode, I can activate its special ability, making you lose life points equal to half of its attack points!" Selena winced as her LP dropped by 1000 points.

"I draw!" She shouted, sparked up by life point loss. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards. Now I summon Harpie Lady 1 to the field, increasing both her and Cyber Tech Alligator's attack points by three hundred points! (Alligator-3500, Lady-1600) Next I equip Mage Power to Cyber Tech Alligator!"

"Uh-oh," Jaden muttered.

"That's right! Now, Mage Power raises my Cyber Tech Alligator's Attack and defence by 500 points for every trap and spell card on my field. That makes it go up by 2500! Cyber Tech Alligator! ATTACK HIS RAMPART BLASTER!" Selena yelled the final command. Jaden's LP dropped to 0, and the crowd grew as silent as a feather. That seems to happen a lot, eh? But the whole crowd had seen shy little Selena beat outgoing, loud Jaden. They had seen a Selena they had not expected.

"Woo! Yeah, go Selena!" Selena heard from the stands. She turned around and saw Echo standing up and shouting. Chazz right next to her looked really annoyed as Echo started waving her arms. All at once, the whole stadium came alive once more, filling Selena's ears with a loud pounding.

"Good duel!" came a voice. Selena jumped and turned to face Jaden. He was holding his hand out, and Selena blushed (again!) as she took it. "No one ever beat me that fast!"

"Jaden?" she started to ask. "You-" However, she was cut off as a crowd of people rushed around them. Selena managed to squeeze out of the crowd with the help of Echo and Alexis, who had left Chazz in the dust.

"Nice duel, Selena!" Echo praised, slapping high-fives with the girl. Finally, Chazz caught up to them, but no one noticed except for Selena, who said nothing. "I heard that that Jaden dude was top duelist here! That means now _you're_ the best!"

"W-well, I… I o-only got l-lucky," Selena stuttered, flustered by all the praise and attention. Was beating that guy really that much of a deal?

"No chance in hell that was luck!" Alexis replied. "You're really good! You've got some powerful cards there!"

"I-I, well, thanks."

------

Chazz's POV

That girl, Selena, was actually pretty good. She beat Jaden in 5 turns! Realizing that Alexis, Echo and Selena had left, I snuck back to the trio, but no one noticed me. That is, so I thought until I caught Selena looking at me. I stared at her and watched her blush and turn away.

"Hey Boss!"

"Did you see that girl duel, Boss?"

"Yeah! She was awesome!"

Oh no. The Pip-Squeaks of My Worst Nightmare were back. "Shut up! You three!"

Oops.

To make matters worse, the three girls in front of me stopped and spun on their heels. They thought I was talking to them!

"What did you say, Chazz?" Alexis retorted.

"Chazz-y, that wasn't very nice," scolded Echo.

"Those three are really annoying and ugly," Selena said dreamily and not really paying attention to what the other girls had said. Now all of us looked at _her_. She turned as red as brick. "I, uh, can't you see them? There's a yellow one with his eyes on stalks, a green one with one eye, and a black one with small eyes."

Alexis and Echo just stared at her. "Uh, Selie, you just described the Ojamas," Alexis said. "And besides, there's nothing next to Chazz!"

"No! I see them! They're right there!" Selena protested. She even pointed to Ojama Yellow.

"Oh my gosh, Boss! She sees us!" It said in response, its high pitched voice piercing. It would have annoyed the hell outta me if I wasn't stunned. _Crap,_ I thought. My body had gone rigid and I felt like I couldn't move. I didn't know what to say!

"Selena, maybe the duel had some after effects…" Echo started.

"No!" Surprise! It was me who spoke. "She can see them! She can see duel spirits!" I said, a little louder than necessary. Unfortunately, it attracted the person I wanted to see the least, Jesse, and not to mention that guy with red hair. I couldn't remember his name.

"Who sees what now?" Jaden, aka the person I wanted to see the least, said.

"Selena," I said, still (god dammit) in shock and unable to form very good sentences. "She can see duel spirits." I managed to spit out.

"What?" Jesse asked. It was the question 'what', not the exclamation 'what', if you know what I mean. I repeated the sentence more clearly and slowly.

"She. Can. See. Duel. Monsters!" I repeated, exaggerating the slowness while resisting the urge to point. I don't think I could anyway. I've only been able to unfreeze my voice, probably not my arms.

"Really? Cool!" Jaden exclaimed. What a dork. Winged Kuriboh appeared at the side of his head with his little chirp of _kuri kuri!_

"Oh my god," Selena said, her voice starting to choke. "Am I going crazy? I-I didn't want this much attention!" And to my utmost surprise, tears started to fall from her eyes. I didn't mean to make her cry!

"Um, please don't cry!" I said, shocking everyone as I struggled to be compassionate. "You're not going crazy! A select few people have 'duel spirits' who, uh, are basically part of their souls." Gimme a break, I was trying my best to explain something I never really bothered to ponder about myself.

"Think of it this way," That red-head dude cut in. I was glad for a break. I think I was embarrassing myself. "A duel spirit stays beside you and is your greatest friend. Usually, only the person who owns the spirit can understand it, but in rare cases like Chazz's, they speak English." Well, god, _now_ I'm embarrassed! I wanted a_ break_, which means_ not_ being included in other people's speeches.

I looked at Echo and Alexis. The two girls, roughly the same height, looked entirely confused. I sighed as I frantically thought of an excuse. I came up broke.

"Uh, I, um, should get going," I managed to throw out. I left at a brisk walk. What was it about that girl that made something in me… I don't know, stir? I felt awkward around her, like I shouldn't do anything but stay away from her, like… I can't explain it! Oh, I wish I could! I'm so glad no one can read my thoughts, or else the rest of my pride would crumble.

"Don't worry Boss! We still love you!" Oh goodie.

------

_Chazz: Did you HAVE to embarrass me like that?_

_Vamp: Not my fault. Blame the Ojamas._

_Chazz: I already do! I'm still blaming you for letting people know about this!_

_Ignatius: Shut up, dude. Besides, my name's Ignatuis, idiot._

_Selena: Hey, be nice._

_Echo: Yeah, Iggy. Just 'cause you had a monologue doesn't make you high and mighty!_

_Chazz: And now, I leave. Good-bye, losers._


	4. Anger and Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or its characters. I merely borrow them. However, if you "Borrow" my OCs, then I'm 'fraid that I'm going to have to make you listen to Snoop Dogg, or however his name is spelled. And if you like Snoop Dogg, I'll make you listen to Hannah Montana. Mwahaha. Ha. ha. Ha…**

_Echo: Enough with the ranting! ON WITH THE STORY!_

_------_

Chazz had left quickly, and Selena had thought she had seen his face start to turn pink. However, she had no time to ponder this, for she was dragged along by Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Echo.

Selena was dragged to the Slifer Dorm, where she was sat down on the couch in the common room. She shivered, even though she was wearing three-quarter sleeves and long dark jeans. The place was air-conditioned well.

Basically, they just chatted for about 15 minutes.

A girl joined their group after a while. She had long, purplish-black hair and a red jacket with no sleeves. Her hair was as dark as Selena's, but Selena's hair was pure purple.

"Hey guys!" She said merrily. "Oh, who's the new people?"

"I'm Echo," Echo announced proudly. Jesse and Selena introduced themselves also.

"Hey! I'm Blaire! I'm guessing that you two girls will be my roommates? It would only make sense."

"Well let's find out," Echo said, whipping out her PDA. She switched it on, fiddled with it for a bit, then asked, "What room are you in?"

"108,"" Blaire replied.

"Me too!" Selena said excitedly.

"Me three," Echo said. "That's great! I didn't think I'd see another red girl for a million years. C'mon, let's get unpacked and settled, then?"

The three girls got up and were about to step outside the door, when they bumped into someone. Or more like, Selena opened the door, and someone almost knocked her to the ground. Instead, the person made her stagger backwards as he struggled not to knock her over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Selena said. Then she saw who it was.

"I should apologi-" Came the all too familiar voice. He had stopped when he saw who he ran into.

"Oh. Hello, Chazz," Selena stated, almost numb. Why did she feel like this? She felt like she should like him, but she didn't. In fact, she almost _loathed _him, as hatred boiled up from the depth of her heart! She had no reason to, but she still felt it! She never felt like this before, never hated someone this much.

"Watch where you're going!" Selena spat. She couldn't help herself. It took all her willpower just to stop herself from _attacking_ him!

"I should say the same for you!" Chazz replied, venom dripping. "How should I have known you were right there!"

You could see sparks fly as the glared at each other and hissed insults.

"Moron!"

"Emo!"

"B#&$#" (_A/N I'm not **that**_ _willing to swear!_)

"Goth!"

"COOL IT!" Echo shouted, placing her feet firmly between the two. "What has gotten into you guys! You were fine back at the arena!" Suddenly, Selena burst into tears for the second time that day. She was full out sobbing, with little hics and everything!

"I-I d-d-didn't wannna f-fight! I-I c-c-couldn't h-help m-myself!" All at once, the auras around both Chazz and Selena changed. Echo could feel it. Their tense levels had suddenly plummeted. Echo didn't know what else to do, so she just ended up looking confused.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Chazz suddenly threw out there, surprising everyone except for Selena. "I-I" Just then, he caught himself. He turned on his heel and left without another word or stutter.

**Selena's POV**

As soon as the anger had come, it had gone. Instead, I ended up sobbing my poor eyes out. Again! What a day! I'm so embarrassed.

But just then, the mood between us had changed. I suddenly felt great heaviness on my heart and couldn't stand it. I was never this emotional! But I had started crying and Chazz had started to comfort me. This exact thought went through my mind:

_Come to me, my Prince._

Where that thought came from, I had no idea. But Chazz had been the first one to come back to reality and he left. He left me… I couldn't stop sobbing. Echo and Alexis crowded around me, but I just couldn't stop the tears. Couldn't stop him from leaving…

**Chazz's POV**

I'm going mad. I'm going starching, raving mad! I'm turning into a crazy _lunatic_! I had tried to comfort a girl! In front of _every_one! I'm sure now that Jaden won't let me hear the end of this. There is no chance in _hell_ that he will let me forget this.

I charged to my room. I don't think I went there to think, but that's what I did… Well, after breaking my lamp with a heavy textbook I was chucking. Oops.

What I did was think, and I sat on my bed with no Ojamas bothering me, which was rare. Back there, I hadn't gotten really angry until I saw who it was. Just when I saw it, it was like I was mad at her for something. I don't know what, 'cause I just met her. I really have nothing against her.

But after she started the waterworks, I felt so broken hearted. I felt as though I needed to comfort her, to hold her slim body against mine and comfort her. I felt I needed to reassure her that… Never mind…

But this exact thought had drifted through my mind:

_It's okay, my Princess. I am here._

Which is proof I'm going mad. Luckily, before I had succeeded in proving that to the others, I had gotten the hell outta there. There's no way I'm showing a soft spot! They'll never let me hear the end of it! I'm 100 percent sure!

…But what is going on?

------

_Vamp: Sorry for making this so short. Next chapter tomorrow!_


	5. Secrets

_Vamp: Anyone else want to do the disclaimer today?_

_Selena: Oooh! I will! _**Vampiric Dragonrider does not own YGO GX or anything else that she might use in the story. She only owns her OCs, including me, and her plot, and if you use us without her knowledge, she will hunt you down and crush you in a Children's Card Game.**_ There! How'd I do?_

_Echo:… Good…I guess._

_------_

_" I wanna swim away but don't know how!_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the Ocean._

_Let the waves up, take me down!_

_Let the hurricane set in motion._

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down._

_Let the rain come down!"_

Selena groaned and threw a pillow down to Echo below her to shut off the alarm clock. She had wanted the top bunk, but Blaire had already claimed that, so Selena was stuck with the middle.

She watched, eagle-eyed, as Echo's black head peeked out and slammed on the clock. Then she flipped onto her back and smiled up at Selena.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Ready for breakfast?"

------

Chazz sat at his normal table, eyes closed in annoyance. He was finished with watching Jaden and Jesse inhale their food. Who knew Jaden had a food opponent? He heard the scuffle of a chair as someone sat across from him.

Without opening his eyes, he said, "This is the Princeton Table. Go away!"

Only to get the reply of, "Well, I am a Princeton, so I can sit here if I want."

"Oh. H'lo, Echo."

"Good morning, sweetie."

"God, not to name names, or anything, but _someone_ is a morning person!" Chazz said, opening his eyes to stare at his cousin.

"Nah, I'm just excited. The first day of class always does that to me. Not to name names, or anything, but I do think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Yeah, he _always_ gets up on the wrong side of the bed!" Blaire intruded, going to sit diagonally across from Chazz. Selena, who was trailing behind Blaire, was forced to sit next to him. Chazz was growing more and more horrified as the girls sat down as comfortably as though he wasn't there.

Chazz was just about to butt in and tell them to go away when he felt something touch his hand. He glanced down and saw a note. Opening it, he read it to himself.

_I'm bored out of my mind. Want to duel after class?_

_Selena_

Chazz looked up and nodded at Selena, who smiled timidly back. Anything to get out of this hell hole.

"Hey, did you realize that to spell 'hello' right, you have to spell 'hell'?" Echo asked suddenly.

"That's stupid!" Chazz retorted. "No one would ever think-"

"Yeah!" Selena cut in. "And also, you have to spell demonstration with demon!"

"Dorks," Chazz muttered to himself. The girls continued to ramble on about how if you took a letter or changed a letter in a word, you get a completely different word, like "Friend" and "Fiend," "Word" and "Work," "Red" and "Read," they went on and on…

"I'm outta here," Chazz announced, standing up and striding out of the cafeteria. Once he was outside, he quickened his pace to get to his favourite thinking spot: The cliff.

He breathed deeply as the breeze made his jacket float behind him and his hair flew around his face. The cliff faced west, so the sun was behind him. He stared at the dark waters, lost in thought…

**Back at the Cafeteria…**

Jim had come and joined Echo's table, since Jaden's was full. Jim and Selena were comparing schedules.

"My first class is with Dr. Crowler," Selena started.

"Oi! Me too! How 'bout your second class?" Jim replied.

Selena was silent for a second as she looked at her PDA. "Umm, I have Professor Alos, it looks like."

"That's too bad, sheila. I have Professor Bonaparte."

"That's OK! We have P.E. the next period together." Selena wasn't flirting. She was just glad that someone she knew was in her classes, and she became friends with Jim after their encounter on the boat.

_**Bring bring!!!!**_

"What's that, Blaire?" Echo asked.

"That's the class bell. C'mon! You and I have Professor Alos right now!" Blaire said. Jim and the girls rushed out of the cafeteria, grabbing their bags of books on their way. Jaden and co. weren't too far behind. Well, mainly co. 'cause Jaden wanted to finish his rice. Finally, Jesse and Syrus got him to move.

Jim and Selena walked side by side silently. However, soon the hallway became crowded and Selena just wanted out of there. She tried to push through the crowd, but it was too dense. But it wasn't too long until she bumped into Chazz...

Nearby but out of sight, Echo and Jaden had gotten split up from the group, but managed to stick together somehow. The jostling of the throng had Echo feeling suppressed by all the frantic auras surrounding her. She managed to keep her mind, however, thanks to Jaden's always relaxed one.

A pair of rambunctious boys was running through the crowd, though. They were racing each other to their next class, and were pushing people aside rather harshly. Selena got thrown into Chazz, and she ended up with her arms around him.

Echo felt them before she even heard them. Their dashing was disturbing all the people and she could sense it. Unfortunately, she and Jaden had no time to escape, and the crowd wouldn't part.

The boys got closer, unceremoniously throwing Echo into Jaden. Their lips touched as they were tossed to the wall…

Time stopped as the mass around them gasped. Camera phones clicked as Jaden and Echo quickly stepped away from each other. Both of the teens turned a deep, deep scarlet.

"ECHO!" Chazz roared. He had seen them! Echo could sense that. His aura was so strong that she could practically _see_ it. And boy, was he angry.

"Oh no, Chazz-y! It was an accident!" Echo pleaded, still red. Then she saw Selena trailing after Chazz. Her aura felt…strange. Like something else happened to them? It felt different than before. Kind of sheepish.

"Echo, you are in major trouble!" Chazz continued to shout. Finally, Echo couldn't bear the weight of the atmosphere.

She retorted, "Well, I'd like to know what happened between you and Selena!" Echo had snapped, but did not calm down when she saw Selena's expression. She knew she had hit the jackpot.

"No-nothing happened!" Selena stuttered.

"I dare to think not!" Echo replied. "I can read your face like a book! Something happened, and you're going to tell me now!" she got no answer, but she heard a guy say something. She recognized the voice as Ignatius'.

"I saw them. They were inseparable," He said. Echo didn't think it was possible, but Chazz turned pink and Selena blushed the reddest she'd ever seen. Redder than Ignatius' hair, she thought.

"It was nothing!" Chazz snapped. Oh boy, he can be a nightmare when he's embarrassed!

"Oh really?" Ignatius continued coolly. "I saw the way you two looked at each other! It wasn't like 'Oops, sorry,' but more like 'Sorry, love,' if you know what I mean."

"But we hardly know each other!" Selena said back.

"What interest would _I_ have in _her_!?" Chazz spat. Echo was losing it. Now she _really_ couldn't take it! The air was heavy in anger.

"All of you, SHUT UP!" Echo screamed, as she dashed out of there as fast as she could. The crowd parted in silence.

"Echo…" Chazz trailed uselessly.

"Happy, Princeton?" Ignatius said hotly as he raced after her. Chazz just looked on in confusion.

"It's okay, Chazz," Selena said, trying to be comforting. "No one got hurt too bad." She touched his arm and followed Ignatius.

"It really was an accident," Jaden whispered as he passed Chazz to get to his next class. _I know,_ Chazz thought, unable to respond. _I was revolted…for no good reason._

**Ignatius' POV**

I ran to catch up, but Echo had disappeared. I peeked into a variety of rooms and finally gave up and went to class.

After all of my classes, in which I had not seen Echo anywhere, I continued searching. I was well aware that Selena was following me on my searches, but I said nothing. Finally, after about an hour, I heard sobs emitting from the girls' bathroom.

"Selena," I said in a hushed tone. She jumped and rounded the corner she was hiding behind. "Go in there and bring her out."

Selena ducked in the bathroom, and after a few whispered words, finally dragged Echo out. Echo looked terrible. Her eyes were red and her face was wet. Her hair also was messed up, probably from holding it in her hands for so long.

"Echo," I said in a warm voice. "Tell us what happened back there."

"Well, the crowd pushed me into-" She started.

"No! What made you run for the hills?"

"Oh," was all she said. Her face fell as if she had a big secret that no one was supposed to figure out. Which, I guessed, she probably did.

"It's okay, Echo, you can tell us. We promise we won't tell!" Selena protested. Echo sighed and relented.

Taking a deep breath, Echo started to speak. "Ever since I was a little girl, I could sense the auras and moods of other people. That's why I was the only one to understand Chazz, and we lived on each others street, so we played often. He really wasn't so bad when he was small, but I don't know what happened to him. Next time I saw him, 5 years later, he clammed up. But that is irrelevant. I never told Chazz this, but the reason we moved was because they discovered my power. Also, they thought he was a bad influence, with the way his brothers treated him. They never gave him a chance." Echo's voice started to falter, but she swallowed. She kept drifting over to the aspect of Chazz. "They threw me into a lackluster and ancient boarding school to try and dull my powers. It didn't work, but everyone there was boring and so_ I_ started to grow boring. That is, until the only person not mind-numbing showed me duel monsters. Then, I snuck away to an academy with her. My parents still think I go to that boarding school."

I had a feeling that she would've started crying again, but was out of tears. The crowd must have been horrible.

I cleared my throat. "Since you just gave away your biggest secret, I suppose I should say mine." Both of the girls looked at me, curious.

"All of your faces practically scream your emotions at me. I can read even the most stoic of faces. I guess that's not really a gift like Echo's but I can almost always fell the emotion a person emits. Kind of like Echo's also, but more focused on emotions. I have a feeling it's still growing, but I have no proof." I stopped, because all of a sudden, Echo threw her arms around my neck, almost dragging me completely to the floor.

"Thank you, Iggy! Thank you so much for making me feel better!" She said into my shoulder.

"I, uh, you're welcome?" I replied awkwardly.

"Love to stay, and all," Selena started. "But I've got a duel with a guy. Later." And with that, I watched her walk around that corner and disappear.


	6. A Duel and Strange Happening

**Disclaimer:**

_Echo: Aren't you going to say something?_

_Vamp: Do I __**have**__ to?_

_Selena: Yes._

_Vamp: Fi-ine! _**I do not own GX or its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot. They are copyrighted, peoples.**

_Chazz: They are not!_

_Vamp: Sush!_

_------_

"You're late," Chazz said, grinning.

"Sorry," Selena replied. "I got caught up with finding your cousin." His grin fell to a frown.

"Let's just get on with it, please?" Chazz grew confused. Who's voice was that?

His unspoken question was answered soon. Aster Phoenix entered the field. He _knew _the voice sounded familiar!

"I heard there was going to be a duel, so I've been waiting for over an hour! You guys are so slow," Aster retorted.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Selena said sheepishly. She walked over to Chazz, "Heads or tails?" She asked.

"Tails." Selena flipped a coin, caught it and looked at it.

"You go first."

"Duel!" The two teens chorused.

"My draw!" Chazz shouted. Looking at his card, he continued, "I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode! (1600 ATK!) I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn!" Selena said in a sing-song voice. "I place one monster in facedown defence mode and put down one facedown. I end my turn."

"That's it?" Chazz asked, drawing his card. "What happened to all of your big, powerful monsters, huh?"

"Even I have to have some defence, Chazz!" She replied merrily.

"I sacrifice my Dragon Zombie to summon Armed Dragon Level 5! But I'm not done there! I play the spell card, Level Up! This lets me special summon Armed Dragon Level 7! (2800 ATK!)"

Selena gasped. There was no chance that her monster could stand that! Sure enough, when the dragon attacked, her Mystical Elf (2000 DEF) was destroyed instantly.

"Nice move!" She said. "I place another monster facedown and I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards! Next, I place two facedowns."

"My draw! Armed Dragon, attack her facedown!"

"Not so fast! I activate Waboku! Now my monsters cannot be destroyed and all damage I take is turned to 0. However, my card still has to flip, so here he is!" Man-Eater Bug appeared on the field. "You monster gets destroyed now, thanks to his effect!"

"Aww crud," Chazz spoke, his dragon shattering in front of him.

"Hey what's going on?" everyone in the room turned and saw the Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim and Alexis enter.

"Selena and Chazz are duelling," Aster replied.

"Oh, Aster. Didn't see you there!" Jaden called.

"Whatever."

"What are they duelling for?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, they were just bored," Said the all-knowing Aster. "I was bored too, but I had no fresh opponents, so watching them duel will suffice."

"You can always duel me!" Jesse said joyously.

"Whatever."

**FF a bit……………………………………………**

"Now, Armed Dragon Level 7! Attack her directly!" Chazz shouted. Amazingly, bye a twist of events, Selena ended up losing. She collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. The duel had taken 32 turns.

"You did great," Chazz whispered, walking over to her. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Chazz nearly lost his balance as the floor shook with an almighty force.

Echo and "Iggy," as he wished to be called now, ran into the room. "Everyone out!" Echo shouted. "NOW!"

No one needed second orders. As well and fast as they could, the group dashed out of the room. Strangely enough, the hallway was completely still.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded.

"You duel just opened a portal!" Iggy replied. "You used so much duel energy, that the whole room is going to become a portal! Of all the places, it had to be the duel field… Either way, that room will take the whole school to another dimension!"

"We have to do something!" Jaden said.

"But what?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"I have an idea, but it's risky.." Iggy trailed.

"Spill!" Chazz ordered. Boy, was he getting impatient!

"Maybe, if we enter the portal before it swallows the whole school, we can close it from the inside."

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden said as he almost ran right back into the room. However, a hand grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Not so fast, slacker!" Chazz retorted. "If we close it from the inside, how are we going to get out?"

Iggy had prepared this. It was like he was the new Bastion. By the way… Where was Bastion? Anyway, Iggy said, "Well, the portal wouldn't close for about a time limit of 30 minutes. It would stop growing, and then somewhere between 5 and 10 minutes, should start closing."

"That's way too risky!" Aster said, finally contributing to the Conversation.

"That's what I said! But, if we want to save the school, we must do it," Iggy replied hotly.

"We did this?" Selena murmured so low, that only Chazz next to her heard her as they walked back into the shaking room.

The room was merely trembling now, but a looming black vortex had appeared in the center of the field. It was about human-sized, and it was swirling black and dark purple.

Just as they were about to enter it, a thought flew across Chazz's mind.

"Iggy, when we're gone, what are the chances that someone will enter the duel arena?"

"He's got that covered," Echo answered for him. "We found Chancellor Sheppard before we came here, and we told him to close off the field. We told him why, so we are certain that no one will enter here."

Chazz nodded, and one by one (except for Chazz and Selena, and Echo and Iggy, who entered together) everyone stepped through the vortex.

------

_Vamp: Hope you guys enjoyed that. It took forever to get down on, erm… paper. I think I have the beginning signs of Writer's Block…_

_Selena: Oh no! If you get Writer's Block, we'll be frozen in our tracks!_

_Vamp: I know. That's why I'm trying to post as soon as I can._

_Chazz: Thanks for trying so hard and everything, but don't push yourself._


	7. Placement

_Vamp: And… We're back! _

_Chazz: About time!_

_Vamp: Sorry, I was having too much fun torturing you guys with pokémon._

_Selena: Really? And I'm not in it?_

_Vamp: Nope. Enjoy the story, folks. Oh and, btw, _**I do not own GX or anything else that I might mention. I only own my OCs and my Plot, and you'd better not use them, or else I'd have to unleash three blue-eyes on you…. And a blue-eyes ultimate dragon too…**

**------**

Chazz's POV

Stepping through the portal was like stepping through icy water. I shivered as tiny sensations travelled on my skin, feeling like little sparks. I continued walking for about two seconds before the "Solid" ground I was walking on disappeared and I dropped like a bucket full of stones and water… like a corpse. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a long hallway that was lined with lit torches spaced about six feet apart. They casted flickering light onto grimy stones that had green moss crammed in between the cracks. Noting the moisture in the air, I figured I was in some sort of dungeon corridor as I picked myself off of the ground. I noticed I was alone. _Great_, I thought. _We all probably got split up. Ah well, I guess it's better this way…_

"Hey Boss! This place is weally scarewy!" came Ojama Green's voice. I whipped around and saw the three Ojamas sitting on the stone floor huddled in one group… and they were solid.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" I spat at them.

"Hey! It's not our fault! If we had a choice, we'd still be in our cards!" Yellow replied defiantly.

"Yeah!" Green added in.

"This place forced us out!" Black contributed.

"That's odd," I muttered to no one. I looked down the hallway, but it just disappeared into darkness. "I guess I'd better get started," I sighed as I slowly began to walk down the corridor with my Ojamas trailing behind.

------

Narrator's POV

"Eew," Echo moaned as she sat up. When she had gone through the portal, she had fallen unconscious. Now she was in what looked like the servants' sleeping quarters in a castle. It had a filthy, uncarpeted stone floor and about twenty beds lined up along the walls, ten to a wall. Under each bed she could see a pot, and she could guess their use from the stench emitting from them. "Ick, I deserve better than this!" She continued to whine to herself.

Then she saw another shape lying on one of the beds, though not under the sheets. It was Aster Phoenix! Aster started to stir, and Echo got up and went over to him, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she drew closer to him.

"Ugh… What happened? And what is that dis_gusting _smell? It reeks in here! Oh, hi there Echo," Aster said, sitting up on the mattress and swinging his legs over the side.

"Well, we went through the portal, and now we are in what looks like the servants' sleeping quarters which needs to be cleaned badly," she replied sweetly. "Let's get out of here, hm?" Echo suggested.

"Good idea," Aster responded, standing up and leading the way to a wooden door a few inches higher than himself at the other end of the room. He pulled on the handle, which was just a rusty iron ring, and stepped into the hallway.

That hallway was lit by flickering torches about five feet apart, casting light onto a thick purple carpet that left stone showing about a foot on either side. This hallway was better taken care of, with not a speck of grime anywhere.

"Let's see if we can find the others," Aster declared.

"Yes, let's…" Echo agreed quietly as she followed the pro duelist down the long corridor, their feet not making any noise on the silent carpet.

------

Iggy awoke with a pained growl. He shook the dirt off of his dark red jacket and sat up. He was in a courtyard; it seemed, of a large castle. The architecture around his was marble and limestone, with intricate carvings of ancient mythology on them. He was right in front of a large round fountain, which was spouting water happily out of some Cupid statues' trumpets. It reminded him of Harry Potter.

Iggy sighed and got to his feet. He slowly turned in a circle, and saw his Little Chimera spirit snoozing contently next to where he had been lying. _The monsters are alive,_ Iggy thought. How right he was.

He gently began to stroke his Chimera to wake him up. Chimera yawned the way a feline does, stretched, and smiled at him to the best of his ability. "_Good afternoon, Ignatius_," he said. "_How are you?"_

"Well, I don't know. I've walked through a portal, I've woken up in some unknown place, I'm all alone… I think I'm pretty good," Iggy responded, sarcasm dripping.

"_Cool it",_ Chimera said. "_We need to find the others. This way!"_ he ordered, running off under one of the arches that lined the square courtyard. This place was obviously well taken care of, with the stone polished 'till he could see his face as he walked by. Chimera led him through a lot of long and winding corridors until Iggy found himself at a large ebony door with gold knockers and handles.

_"Knock. We can't be caught intruding, so we must pose as guests,"_ Chimera said.

"But for who are we guests to?"

_"I don't know, but we've obviously travelled to the past, and in the past there is royalty, and royalty can chop off our heads if we intrude. Knock!"_ So Iggy finally grasped the gold knocker in both hands and banged it as hard as he could. The door soon opened with a loud, long creak.

"Good afternoon, weary traveller," Said a quizzical-looking old man dressed in a black tunic and velvet pants. "I am the butler to Prince Charles. Please, come in. We've been waiting for you…"

------

Syrus sat up, massaging his bottom as he realized with glee that his glasses were still on his nose. Rubbing his head, Syrus examined his surroundings.

He was sitting on the floor of a long room. The room had, respectively, four long tables placed length-wise and one shorter table facing him horizontally. Syrus figured he was in some sort of royal dining room.

"Wait… If I'm in a _royal_ dining room, then that means I'm most likely in a castle! But, how'd I get here?" the bluenette muttered to himself.

"That's a good question," came a voice. It was Jim! He and Shirley, his pet croc, were sitting at one of the longer tables, grinning at Syrus from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Syrus asked incredulously.

"Nothing!" He assured the little boy. "Can't a lad smile from time to time?"

"Yes, but now's not the time to be all giddy! If you're trapped in a castle and you don't know how you got there, I don't think it's a very happy time!" Syrus commented, annoyed with the Aussie.

Jim shook his head, still smiling. "Let's figure out where we're at. But to do that, we need to get out of this room! C'mon!" He said, waving at Sy as he ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Syrus shouted as he dashed after the Crocodile Boy.

------

Sergeant Hasselberry was surrounded by wine, champagne, cheese, and various other foods. Yes, he was in a cellar. But, he wasn't alone. Alexis was with him!

"Ugh, I'm so hungry!" Hasselberry growled.

"Cool it, Hasselberry!" Alexis warned. "This isn't our food. By the looks of it, we're in a castle, which means we need to be even _more _careful than anywhere else!"

"But why?" the buff teen asked innocently. "They won't miss a few fruit!"

"You don't know that!" Alexis retorted. "In medieval castles, if you steal, you're dead."

"Ouch," Hassleberry remarked. "Wouldn't want _that_ to happen!'

"Right! Now, let's find the others!" the Queen of Obelisks said.

"Uh… One problem, Alexis…" Hasselberry started.

"What is it?" Alexis said impatiently.

"Um… We're kind of... locked in?"

"WHAT!" Alexis ran up the wooden staircase to the door to the cellar. Indeed, the door was locked. "Hey! Open up!" Alexis shouted as she started to bang on the door. Hasselberry joined in. Hasselberry _would_ usually break down the door, but it was stone.

"Quite yer bangin'!" A voice sounded on the other side of the door. "I need to get food fer the Prince and I can't get in if yer yollerin' yer bloody heads off!"

------

Jesse woke up with a pained growl. Ruffling his hair so that the dirt would fall out, he was surprised to see his spirits in the flesh snoozing happily around him. Cobalt Eagle was snoring in a nearby tree that had no leaves with Amber Mammoth sleeping behind it. Ruby Carbuncle was in his lap while Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger were asleep on either side of him. Emerald Tortoise was inside his shell while Sapphire Pegasus was slumbering like a horse behind him.

Jesse could see a huge, dark gray castle not to far away in front of him. The teal-haired teen himself was on a hard-packed, dirt path with rough grass lining it that lead up to the looming building.

One by one, the spirits woke up. Then, Jesse noticed the other figure with him. It was Selena! She was still sleeping, her long purple hair falling over her face. She made a sigh and sat up. Three small fairies hung in her hair.

"Oh. H'lo, Jesse," Selena said drowsily. She didn't seem to notice the fairies.

"Oh, um… Hi Selie," Jesse replied sheepishly. "You know there are three fairies hanging around you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… These three are Dancing Fairy, my favourite card. My friend Matty gave it to me as a gift when I transferred to Duel Academy," The girl replied.

"Oi! Spirit-Keepers!" A voice sounded from behind the two teens. They turned around and saw a guy with uncut hair and brown, raggedy clothing driving a wagon. "What're you doin' here? Shouldn' you be up at Castle Adalheidis?"

"I don't know! You tell us!" Jesse ordered. The man just sighed.

"Foreigners, eh? Well, anyone with partners live up at yonder castle," The man said, pointing to the structure. "Up there lives Prince Charles. Wonderful to-be king, really. However, his two brothers rule it, not him."

"Hang on, _to-be_ king?" Selena cut in.

"Yes, he has to marry before he can overthrow his brothers. Anyway, how'd you Spirit-Keepers get here?"

"We stepped through a portal!" Jesse explained. "We were with other people, but we don't know where they are."

"Well you'd better find them! If you went through a portal, then you should all be scattered somewhere in or near the castle! You must hurry, for if they are caught, they will mos' likely be executed!"

"_Executed!?_" Jesse and Selena shouted in unison.

"Yes! Also, never step into the dungeon. Only sacrifices are allowed down there."

"Sacrifices? For what?" Jesse asked.

"I'm 'fraid I do not know. All I know is that it's something dangerous. Now, the only thing I can help you with now is get you to the castle quickly! Hop in! By the way, the name's Eadulf."

------

Jaden woke up when Winged Kuriboh started nudging him in the face.

"Quit it, Kuriboh!" he groaned. Then he noticed Kuriboh was actually _solid!_ (_Me: wow that's slow…)_ "Kuriboh! You're solid!" Sure, it's happened before, but never like this, when Kuriboh couldn't go back in his card! A thought came across Jaden's mind, and he took out his deck. All his cards were still the same, except for Kuriboh's, which was blank.

Jaden got up, brushing straw and who-knows-what from his jacket. He was in some sort of stable.

"_kuri kuri!_" Kuriboh said.

"Huh? We need to find the others? Well, you didn't need to tell me _that!_" Jaden grinned and stepped out into warm sunshine, his spirit floating behind him.

As it turned out, Jaden had been inside a royal stable, for he was right behind a dark gray castle.

_"Kuri!"_ Kuriboh said, which translated as, "Be careful!"

"Don't worry! I will!" Jaden said, running towards the castle. Kuriboh sweat-dropped and followed.

------

_Vamp: OMG, what a long and boring Chappie! Ah well… the next one will be much more exciting! Review please! and just so you know, I will NEVER **EVER **write yaoi, or anything related to that. Yaoi is just wierd._


	8. Perhaps Some Answers?

**Unfortunately, Vamp-y does not own GX or (even more sadly) Chazz Princeton. I do not own anything except for my OCs, my plots, and anything else I made up, like Castle Adalheidis… I have nothing to threaten you with right now…**

**------**

Chazz slowly walked down the dungeon passage. The thing seemed to go on forever! He growled miserably as his annoying duel spirits followed him down the filthy hallway.

"Boss, I don't like the feel of this place!" Yellow said unhappily. "It feels dark and ominous!"

Chazz snorted. "Wow, I didn't think you knew what that word meant! Of course this place feels ominous! _It's a freaking dungeon!_" Chazz picked up his pace, his fingers brushing the grimy wall, leaving trails behind like the wall was scarred.

"I mean it, Boss! I think more evil than a typical dungeon!" Yellow wailed. Suddenly, Chazz shivered. Yellow felt it too. "I knew it! It's coming! Something is coming!"

There was a draft blowing down the corridor, sending Chazz's hair and jacket into a frenzy. All the torches blew out except for one, a few feet away from him.

"Shit," He muttered venomously as he was thrown into darkness. He inched his way toward the single lit torch, keeping his hand against the wall.

"Good evening," Said a voice. Chazz involuntarily froze. The voice was thin, crisp and icy, making him freeze up. He could hear his heart thudding, painfully loud, in his throat, his blood boiling more hotly than usual, sparked up by fear. His breath caught when the voice said, "You certainly smell… _delicious!_"

------

"Where the HELL are we going, Aster?" Echo demanded, her true Princeton attitude showing through.

"How the hell should I know?" Aster spat back. They had been travelling for a long time, and both of them were drawn thin.

"Well, you're the one leading us!" Echo pointed out.

"Well then, why don't YOU lead for a bit?"

"Maybe I WILL!" Echo stomped ahead of Aster, both of them with angry looks on their faces. She peeked inside a door and gasped. "Selena!"

Aster rushed over to the door and saw Selena, or, at least, a person who looked exactly like Selena. She was sitting at a wooden vanity, with a silver mirror showing her reflection. She was wearing a long, white gown with a rectangular neck and translucent sleeves that flowed over her hand and stopped at her knuckles. At her waist, the white part broke into two pieces, with a triangular piece of lavender-colored cloth showing.

"How is't that thou knowst mine name?"

------

Iggy was lead through a large entrance hall and through many long hallways. The entrance hall was lit by large chandeliers, while the hallways were lined with bright torches. Little Chimera trod behind him, occasionally flapping his wings to catch up.

"This way," the butler ordered, opening a door and heading into it. They had travelled up a long, winding staircase, so Iggy could only assume he was in one of the towers.

The room was dark green, with an ebony wardrobe and a matching chest at the foot of the black, four-poster bed. On the bed laid a tall young man, with pale skin, narrow black eyes, and downward-pointed, spikey black hair. He was wearing black, too.

"Prince Charles, I have brought one of the persons the Prophetess has spoke of."

"Which one is't?" he asked, his voice soft as if he was half-daydreaming.

"The one who goes by the name, Ignatius, sir," the butler said. He bowed out of the room saying, "I leave you with him, now. Do as thou wisht."

"Fine. You may leave, Bartleby." The guy who was called Prince Charles sat up of the bed to look at Iggy. "My, she described thee perfectly. Flaming red hair, eyes the colour of ocean water, and even a Chimera spirit-partner. Welcome to Castle Adalheidis. What bringst thou here?"

"Umm," Iggy started, unsure of what to say, or even if to trust this guy. "We – me and… "He paused to count on his fingers. "10 friends stepped through a portal to try and close it from the inside, and we found ourselves here, but I don't know where anyone else is," He ended lamely.

"Well, Ignatius, We should start to search the whole castle, then!" Prince Charles announced. "I will have all the servants on the look-out for any oddly-dressed strangers, and you and I will search the dungeons, to make sure no one is down there. Being down there is the worst possible fate a person could have."

"Umm, sure, but call me Iggy, OK?" Iggy asked tentatively. Prince Charles nodded, leaping off of the bed.

"Well then, Iggy, let us go and find your companions!" Prince Charles said, passing Iggy a sword and scabbard. The sword was a long, Viking-like sword, with a firey-orange blade and a red hilt and scabbard. It was named Red Cloud at Sundown. Prince Charles clipped his own black sword onto his belt as he rushed out of the room. Iggy hurriedly followed, Little Chimera leaping behind him.

------

Jim and Syrus ran out of the dining hall, only to crash into a servant.

"Oops! Sorry!" Syrus said frantically as Jim helped the poor guy up.

"Hey, guys!" Alexis said, finally being noticed.

"Alexis!" Syrus cried. "Hasselberry!" He added, seeing the dino-obsessed boy. Bartleby suddenly came into view from around the corner.

"Hey, Godfrey! Have you seen any strangely…dressed… persons?" Bartleby broke off when he saw the four _strangely dressed_ persons standing next to Godfrey. "I have orders to bring them to Prince Charles' room."

"Oh, I shall bring them to his quarters. You go on and continue to inform people," Godfrey suggested.

"Fine," Bartleby said, and with that he turned on his heal and sped off in the opposite direction.

"This way," Godfrey ordered, heading up a set of spiral staircases that was around the other corner. Alexis, Hasselberry, Syrus and Jim dutifully followed, eager to get back together with the group.

------

Meanwhile…

Jesse and Selena and co. were uncomfortable in the wagon. The spirits too big to fit were walking/flying beside them, and the ones that _could_ fit were crowded in the back with their owners. The only exception was Dancing Fairy, who decided to fly anyway.

Eadulf was only too happy to carry two new Spirit-Keepers, as he called them, along to Castle Adalheidis. Selena just looked out from behind the canvas at the scenery, watching the patterns the clouds made. Jesse was staring at Selena, his thoughts indecipherable, even to him.

Suddenly, Selena crawled over to Jesse, put her head on his shoulder – which made him blush uncontrollably – and said, "Jesse, I'm tired," and promptly fell asleep. Jesse, for reasons he could not understand, just let her sleep there. Dancing Fairy flew in and crowded around Selena and they, too, fell asleep.

"Oi" Eadulf called from in front. "There's something you might have to know about in-the-flesh duel spirits!"

------

Jaden was lost. Completely and utterly lost in the castle's huge hallways. He sighed and slumped down with his back on the wall. Winged Kuriboh, tired with actually having to _flap_ his wings, gladly nestled in the young boy's arms. Jaden was grateful for the warmth, and vice versa. It was like holding a puppy…

It wasn't too long before Jaden heard footsteps. He looked up to see Echo, Aster, and what looked like Selena, but in that weird way of his, Jaden could tell wasn't, run around the corner.

"Jaden!" Aster called. "Hurry! We need to get to the dungeons!"

"The dungeons, why?" Jaden asked, leaping up and (thankfully) still holding on to Kuriboh.

"Sele – I mean, Lady Selena – said that the Priestess said that Prince Charles was going down there with Iggy!" Echo blurted.

"Lady Selena?" Jaden wondered out loud.

"Yes," the said person answered. "It appears that some of your friends are reincarnations. I've never really believed in these things before, but I've got living proof right before mine eyes."

"But… Is everyone reincarnated?" Jaden asked.

"No, but quite a few are. Echo here has a striking resemblance to the Priestess," Lady Selena said.

"OK, then who are you?" Jaden inquired.

"What do you mean? I am Lady-"

"No, I mean, what part do you play in this castle?"

"Well…" Lady Selena paused. "I guess you could say that I am King Slade's main servant…"

"King Slade…?" Jaden trailed, but he dismissed it.

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Aster pouted. "Let's find the others!"

"Ah, but don't thee needs swords?" Lady Selena laughed softly. "Come, you cannot go without weapons." She turned around and started walking. The others dutifully followed, wondering where the heck the others could be.

------

_Vamp: AHH!!! THIS TOOK SO EFFING LONG!!!_

_Chazz: And WHAT exactly are you going to do to me?_

_Vamp: FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER (I've GOT to stop tying in caps…)_


	9. What Ever Happened To Chazz?

_Hmm…. Thanks to RennyTheThunder on Youtube, I had some inspiration to write the next chapter… ugh…_

**I do not own GX. I only own my OCs, my swords, my reincarnations, and Castle Adelheidis. If you use ANYONE without me knowing, I shall set upon you with a black paintbrush and a white paintbrush THAT ARE STILL WET! MWAHAHAHAhahaha…….**

_Chazz: Can we get a move on, already? Something important's about to happen!_

_Vamp: Fine… sheesh… _

Jaden, Echo, and Aster clipped swords to their belts, simple silver swords meant for pages, while Lady Selena equipped a staff. The staff was made of elegant ebony, entwined with tinted birch and a silver orb was clasped at the end.

"This is only to be used for emergencies. I think this is emergency enough," Lady Selena explained.

Lady Selena led the way down the hallway from the weapon room, and stood outside a large, steel door with about the heaviest, largest barricade on it Jaden and co. had ever seen. 

"Here hath lain the bravest warrior the world has ever seen," Lady Selena bowed her head towards the door. 

"What happened to him?" Echo asked tentatively. "Did he die?"

"It was a girl, but yes… However, she still lives here."

"What? How is that possible?" Aster retorted. Lady Selena just looked at him like he just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Why, she is _un_dead, of course! Ever hear of vampires?" she shot.

"Well, yes," Echo replied. "But they don't exactly live in society… or at all, in that case, in our world."

"It matters not," Lady Selena waved away. "Come, we must continue down out path. Your friend lies in wait for saving."

* * *

"Oh, he is not here…" Godfrey trailed, looking around the empty room that belonged to Prince Charles.

"Well, we can _see_ that!" Syrus cried, exasperated.

"What do we do now?" Alexis asked?

"We search the castle."

* * *

"WHAT?" Jesse cried at Eadulf.

"That can't be true about duel spirits!" Selena shouted with Jesse.

"Oh, but 'tis! Mine grandfather died because of his duel spirit!" Eadulf replied, his dirty smile not leaving his face.

"But… but… but… I have, like, 7 spirits!" Jesse howled.

"But it's true! What happens to your own duel spirit, happens to you!"

* * *

Chazz tore out of his reverie and spun around to meet the owner of the voice. He drew in the breath that caught in his throat as his gaze fell upon a beautiful young lady, a little shorter than him and with chalky white skin. She was in rags, and her hair was long, silky, and blue, but he took in none of this. It was the eyes.

The eyes were the purest scarlet; the pupils were like a cat's: diamond shaped. She gazed back at him, her pearly whites flashing in the single torch's light. 

"H-how can I b-be d-d-delicious?" Chazz struggled to get out words. The girl smiled wider.

"You have no idea, child, how old I am, nor what I am."

"Umm…"

"I am about 82 years old, and I am a vampire." Chazz watched in horror as the incisors lengthened. The vampire thrust her hand forward to grab Chazz, but he stumbled backward in an effort to escape it. The vampire frowned. "Now now, is that what you do to a lady? Run away from her?"

"I only run when she's trying to kill me!" Chazz shouted. 

"Don't worry boss!" Yellow cried.

"We'll protect you!" Black added.

"Yeah, wha' dey sed!" Green spoke through his thick tongue. The vampire grinned.

"Ooh, duel spirits. I didn't know I would _ever_ catch a _Spirit-Keeper!_ What luck have I!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Chazz importuned.

The vampire smiled an evil, evil smile. "Oh I can show you! Which one is yours? I know you can only have one true one, even if three hang out with you… ah, that yellow one seems to be the leader." She picked up Ojama Yellow, who squirmed. 

"Hey! Lemme go, you witch!" he shouted. The vampire drew one, sharp, yellow nail across Yellow's shoulder. As Yellow cried in pain, so did Chazz.

"Ack! What are you doing?" Chazz accused.

"Stopping you from running," the vampire replied, and walked up to Chazz. She grabbed his shirt and dropped the Ojama. Chazz winced slightly. "Now now, child, just be still," she crooned, as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Chazz couldn't scream. He was paralyzed with pain and fear. The feeling you get when your blood is being drained is not a good one. Chazz felt his legs collapse and he fell into the vampire. It was the Ojamas who screamed instead.

* * *

"This way!" Prince Charles called to Iggy when they heard the scream. They had to hurry! If not… Prince Charles couldn't think of what would happen. She probably already got him…

"Stop, fiend!" Prince Charles cried, as he swung his sword down at the vampire. She had been so busy feeding, she barely dodged the blow. Chazz fell against the wall, and he struggled to sit upright, moaning slightly and clamping a hand on his shoulder. While Prince Charles fought furiously with the vampire, Iggy hurried over to Chazz and Little Chimera kept an eagle eye on the fight. 

"Chazz! Are you alright?" Iggy asked.

"Do I _look_ like I'm alright?" Chazz spat. He hissed and pressed down harder on his neck.

"Oh god," Iggy groaned. He knew what Chazz was hiding, and _everyone_ knew what happened when a vampire bit you. Little Chimera hissed, and Iggy glanced over to his spirit. The vampire was advancing on Chimera! Iggy drew his sword and lunged at the vampire.

The vampire swung a claw, but Iggy blocked it. She swung her other arm, and Iggy blocked it with his arm, since he couldn't get this sword up fast enough, and heard something crack. Suddenly, something whistled through the air, and flew past Iggy's right ear and planted itself in the vampire's shoulder. 

"Gah!" she howled, a silver dagger turning her skin black. She grasped its handle, and her fingers started to burn too, but she pulled it out, thrust it in the ground, proclaimed this wasn't over, then sunk into the ground in black mist and disappeared. The torches flickered back to life, and Iggy and Prince Charles hurried over to Chazz's side.

"What, do I get no credit?" someone laughed slightly. Iggy whirled around to see someone strikingly similar to Selena, but Little Chimera told him it wasn't the same person. With glee, Iggy noted Jaden, Aster, and Echo behind the girl. 

"Who are you?" Prince Charles asked politely. The girl blushed a bit.

"I'm Lady Selena, personal maid to King Slade…" She muttered. Prince Charles bent down on one knee and kissed Lady Selena's hand.

"Then howst you have the title of 'Lady?'" 

"'Tis mine inheritance," she replied.

"Uh… nice, 'n' all? But uh… We've got a problem," Iggy interrupted. Then, the others spotted Chazz.

"Oh my god!" Echo wailed. She ran over to him and cradled his head in her arms. "What happened to my cousin?" she demanded, giving Iggy and Prince Charles a death glare. She tried to feel Chazz's aura, but she felt near to nothing.

"He, uh…" Iggy started, not wanting to bring bad news to a Princeton on edge. 

"He got bit by a vampire," Prince Charles concluded for Iggy. "There's nothing we can do but wait."

"But isn't there a cure!" Echo howled. Tears started to burn in her eyes, and she let them fall into her lap.

"None that we know of," Lady Selena said sorrowfully. "But we have mages working on it. Come, we must get him either to a hospital wing, or we must lock him up in here." Echo nodded sadly. Prince Charles, who was probably the only one who could, picked up Chazz and led the way out of the dungeon, Echo coming last, her head hanging melancholy-like.

* * *

**Ugh, soooo long to finish! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Everyones Back! Wait a Minute

**I do not own GX. I only own my OCs and Castle Adalheidis. If you use ANY of them without me knowing, I will perform the famous Chinese Water Torture on you, where water drops on your head with hours long intervals, and you are driven crazy by the anticipation! ENOUGH DRABBLE!!**

"Ah!" Selena twitched suddenly. She and Jesse were standing outside the main doors of the castle.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Selena assured the boy. Jesse didn't think so.

"Oh really? Then why'd you twitch like that?" he importuned.

"Um… to tell the truth, I think something happened to Chazz," She admitted. "Sixth sense?" Suddenly, the door opened, and Godfrey appeared, Alexis, Hasselberry, Jim, and Syrus crowded behind him.

"Ah, see? I told you some of your friends would be here!" Godfrey exclaimed in triumph.

"Whatever…" Alexis said.

"Jesse!" Jim grinned. "And the lovely sheila! How nice!" Unexpectedly, Bartleby rushed up behind them.

"Hey! I gotta get you guys to the hospital wing!" he said frantically.

"Wha-? Why?" Selena asked, shocked. Bartleby looked her over.

"I have a feeling you especially might want to come, miss," he replied. He motioned to everyone to follow, then ran off. The group took no time in waiting to follow.

* * *

Chazz was lying unconscious when the aforementioned group burst into the room. Chazz seemed to be in immense pain, and was twitching and flinching, not to mention sweating profusely. He was so pale, he was almost white.

"Chazz!" Selena cried. She tried to rush to the bedside, but was refrained by Prince Charles.

"No! You mustn't get too close!" he ordered the protesting girl. "There's no telling what he might do!"

"But…I…have to… see him!" Selena wailed as she struggled. Echo just looked sadly at Selena.

"Trust me, I'd like to hug him too, but I can't," she said to her. "See, he's a… he's a…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, and she broke down. Aster, surprisingly, bent down and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"He's a vampire," he finished for Echo.

"No!" Selena screamed. Jaden whispered something to Jesse, a question. Jesse hurriedly whispered back, while Jaden's eyes grew wide. Syrus and Alexis, who heard the question, shook their heads disappointedly.

"Selena, calm down!" Jesse pleaded. Selena finally stopped struggling against Prince Charles, and slinked down to the ground, hiccupping a bit.

Chazz stirred. "S-Selena? Echo?" he whispered.

"Chazz, you're awake!" the two girls exclaimed together. Echo embraced her cousin, who took the hug happily. But all at once, he opened his mouth and placed his teeth to Echo's bare neck…

Prince Charles swiftly drew his sword, and backed Chazz up against the wall his bed was against, blade under his chin. Echo, startled, had jumped backward.

"Wh-what happened!?" Echo exclaimed. Chazz was glaring at Prince Charles, his teeth bared. Everyone could plainly see the vampire teeth.

"Chazz, how could you?" Jaden accused. Chazz leaned forward, his two clasped hands against his forehead, as Prince Charles withdrew his sword in order to not slit his throat.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"But…" Selena started. Chazz looked up suddenly and pointed a finger at her.

"You! Especially you, stay away!" he demanded. He put his hand on the wall behind him and melted into it. Chazz had vanished. Selena collapsed, sobbing.

"H-he's gone…" she muttered. Jesse bent down to comfort her.

"It's not too bad…" he tried to comfort.

"Actually, it is," Prince Charles said. "He's a vampire who's still going under the Change, and he is hopeless to try and stop his instincts right now. The death rate will be unimaginable!"

"Wow, I'd never have thought that my cousin could be a serial killer," Echo murmured dryly.

"Oh shut up, you're not helping," Aster said. Echo glared at the boy, who only stared icily back.

"Chill, you too!" Alexis ordered. _(no pun intended)_

"There are more important issues at hand!" Jim added.

"Well, you guys," Jaden started. "Time to find a vampire!"

"Hold up!" Syrus intruded. "We can't just go out there! He's dangerous!"

"He's right! Even though we're equipped, it would be certain death if we went out there now," Iggy agreed.

"I believe I can help," said a voice from the doorway. They turned around to find…

* * *

_Selena: NOOO!! A CLIFFIE!!_

_Vamp: muahahahahaha!_

_Echo: I hate you._

_Vamp: Ouch… Note to self: no matter who the person, never get a Princeton mad…_

* * *


End file.
